Never To Far
by JasonUno
Summary: After Ulrich Thinks he sees Yumi With Someone Else, He is Torn Up. Will Yumi be Able To Convince Him Otherwise, Or Will He Let The Emotions get The Best Of Him. And what happen when someone from Ulrich's past pops back into his life?
1. At Least You'll Know

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

Never To Far

**In The Forest…..**

It was a long night for the Lyoko Warriors. The gang had once again stopped Xana from trying to take over the world. Everyone was beat, especially Odd.

"I can't believe Xana would stoop so low," said Odd. "I mean come on, using my own weakness against me, that's just not right!"

"Yeah Odd I bet fighting those meatballs was pretty painful, phew I'd hate to be you," said Ulrich with a sarcastic grin on his face. Everyone laughed, except for Odd.

"Ha-ha Ulrich very funny, maybe next time you can fight off the giant Xanafied meatballs."

"Hey look at the bright side," Jeremy said, "Tomorrow is Thursday and then Friday Christmas break starts, so we all get to go on vacation." Ulrich and Odd weren't listening, they just kept on arguing.

"Sure and maybe next time _You_ can fight off the mega tanks, William, AND the big kolasas monster, while I complain about indigestion from eating meatballs," Ulrich said still amused.

"Well when you put it like that sure it's gonna sound bad!" Odd replied.

"Alright you two, I think that's about enough bickering for one night," Yumi said.

"I second that," Alieta and Jeremy said.

"Yumi's right, this is pointless arguing," Ulrich said quietly.

"Yeah well we all know why you agree with Yumi," Odd retorted. Yumi and Ulrich blushed and the others laughed.

"It's not like that we're just friends right Yumi?" Ulrich said slowly.

"Huh…Oh yeah friends…good friends, yep that's us." Yumi replied back blushing once more.

"Yeah sure...well I am heading to bed," Odd said yawning.

"That sounds like a good idea it's been a long day for all of us," Jeremy said also with a tired tone. After everyone said there goodbyes and goodnights, they headed off to there rooms. Ulrich stayed back to personally wish Yumi a goodnight.

"Well umm goodnight Yumi," Ulrich said nervously.

"Goodnight Ulrich," Yumi smiled at him. She almost said something else but Odd Came back over to Ulrich when he realized he wasn't following him.

"Hey Ulrich, Yumi, there's this new thing called sleep have you tried it?" Odd said sarcastically, pulling Ulrich by his shirt as he walked off. Yumi just smiled sympathetically at Ulrich as he was being dragged off, and Ulrich waved back slowly smiling.

**Back At the Dorms…..**

"Dude, I cannot believe you said that back there!" Ulrich said in a frustrated tone.

"I only said the truth!" Odd said raising his voice back.

"But you know how I feel about Yumi and you know that the only thing she thinks of me as is a friend."

"Dude you don't even know what Yumi thinks of you, all you do is assume!"

"It's obvious ok Odd? Just drop it," Ulrich said finally giving up.

"No, no I'm not. You're going to go over to Yumi's house and you're going to tell her how you feel," Odd said getting up from his bed. Ulrich looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you insane? What if she doesn't feel the same way?" Ulrich retorted.

"Then at least you'll know and you can finally move on," Odd said. Ulrich looked at Odd carefully. He was in deep thought. What if she didn't feel the same way? Then it would be awkward and he could never talk to her again….But what if she did feel the same way? After a couple moments Ulrich finally came to an Ultimatum.

"Fine, I'll tell her," he said quietly.

**At Yumi's House…..**

Yumi was in her room, doing her homework, when her mother called her. "Yumi, there is a boy here to see you."

"Ok mom," Yumi replied. She got up and when down stairs. She passed the living room, and Hiroki came out and followed her.

"Hey Yumi is it your boyfriend Ulrich?" Hiroki teased still following her.

"Be quiet he's not my boyfriend," she hissed. When she got to the door she smiled.

"Hey you're not Ulrich!" Hiroki said surprised.

"Should I be?" he said back. Hiroki didn't even reply he just walked off a little disappointed.

"Hey Theo," Yumi said.

"Hey Yumi, can we talk for a minute?" Theo asked.

"Of course," Yumi said. As Theo was explaining the situation to Yumi, Ulrich walked up and saw them talking. He quickly turned around and hid behind a tree. He was close enough to make out what they were saying.

"Ok, I'm just going to cut down to the chase, I like you," Theo said nervously.

"Really," Yumi replied?

"Yah really, will you go out with me?" Theo said. Ulrich froze. He wanted to shout out and stop her from answering but he couldn't even bring himself to breathe. He held his breath hoping she would say no.

"Of course I'll go out with you," she replied happily. Ulrich gasped. He felt his world slowly crumble into pieces. She said yes he thought. He was right Yumi didn't like him.

"But I thought you liked that other guy," Theo asked cracking a smile.

"Oh no were just friends that's all, I've always liked you," Yumi said smiling.

"Great," Theo replied happily as he gave Yumi a big hug. Tears came to Ulrich as he slowly backed away and ran back toward the school. As he ran he knocked over a trash can. Startled Theo broke the hug.

"What was that," Theo asked.

"Probably just a cat," Yumi replied. "So you think you're ready for the real deal?"

"Thanks to you I am," Theo replied with confidence. "Now I know how to ask out Kimberly." "I know that must have been awkward for you sorry I was desperate," he said shyly.

"No problem I'd do anything for a friend," she said nudging him in the arm.

"Ha-ha but still thank you," he said. "So how are things with that Ulrich guy?"

"To be honest I don't really know, I really like him but I don't think he feels the same way," she replied sadly.

"I think you should tell him tomorrow at school," Theo said leaning against the fence.

"What if he doesn't feel the same?" Yumi said quietly.

"Then at least you'll know and you can finally move on," Theo said.

After a couple moments Yumi came to an Ultimatum. "Fine, I'll tell him," she said smiling.

**Back at school that night.... **

Ulrich came through the door eyes swollen from crying. Surprisingly Odd was still awake. Ulrich went straight to his bead facing the wall.

"Hey man how'd it go," Odd said sounding excited.

"Just leave me alone," Ulrich said with a cracked voice.

"What happened man," Odd said sounding more concerned.

"Exactly what I told you, Yumi doesn't like me, when I got over there she was all over Theo," he said almost choking on the words.

"Wow man I'm sorry, I know how you feel."

"NO, no you don't! You don't know what its like to watch the woman you love in the arms of a man, to hear her regard you as nothing," he replied angrily almost yelling.

"Your right, I'm sorry, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know I'm just going to avoid her, I can't face seeing her, and I'm gonna go away for the holidays away to clear my mind, to get away from her," he said more calmly.

"Ok man if that's what you want to do."

"Look Odd I'm tired I'm going to sleep," Ulrich said with a fake yawn.

"Alright goodnight man," Odd replied quietly knowing Ulrich wasn't about to fall asleep. And he didn't he just laid there all night thinking about what he heard and saw.


	2. What Are The Chances

**The next morning….. [Thursday]**

That morning Odd and Ulrich, woke up ate their breakfast and went over to the drink machines. They hung out over there and talked for a couple minutes.

"Dude, I can't believe Mrs. Hertz is combining the 9th and 10th graders today," Odd said trying to make conversation.

"Huh? Oh yeah right that does suck Yumi's in 10th grade," Ulrich replied.

"Well look at the bright side there is no way Mrs. Hertz will pair you two together."

"That would be great but how do you know?"

"Because Ulrich my good buddy she's teaming us up!"

"Yippee," Ulrich said.

"At least it's not Yumi," Odd laughed

Ulrich actually chuckled at Odd's remark, "Yeah your right I'm trying to stay as far away from Yumi as possible," Ulrich said. They continued talking for several minutes when Yumi walked up peppier than usual.

"Hey guys," Yumi said with a warm smile.

"Hey Yumi," Odd said returning the smile. Yumi noticed Ulrich didn't reply and that he was staring at his feet. She blushed slightly before finally talking.

"Hey Ulrich," she said shyly. Odd noticed her blushing and her shy manner. He was very confused. Ulrich kept studying his feet for a few moments untill he found the guts to reply, but before he could reply he was interrupted by an overly excited Theo. Theo ran up to Yumi lifted her off her feet and spun her around.

"Yumi I love you, I love you, I love you!" Theo practically yelled. When he put Yumi down he hugged her and she returned the hug. Odd turned to Ulrich but he was already gone. So he said goodbye to Yumi and Theo and ran after him.

"What's gotten into you?" Yumi asked laughing.

"Your advice worked!" "Kimberly said yes!" "Thank you so much Yumi, I don't know what I would do with out you!" Theo said happily.

"Ha-Ha no problem, anything for a friend," Yumi smiled.

"So how's it going with Ulrich, I saw you talking to him and I was gonna wait but I felt like I was going to explode so I had to tell you," he said a little quick.

"I don't know he seems different today," she said sounding a little distant.

"Well Mrs. Hertz is combining 9th and 10th graders today so why don't you talk to him then?"

"If you say so," she said sounding a little unsure of herself.

"Well I have to go meet Kimberly so I'll talk to you later," Theo said

"Alright Bye," Yumi said as they both walked off to class.

**Meanwhile…**

Ulrich was walking towards the practice field were class would start in a couple hours. He walked under a tree and sat down. He needed clear his head. He was so confused. Back there he could have sworn she was trying to make a move on him. It was so confusing, he just wanted to leave. He was about to get up when his phone rang. He answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello son," said his mother.

"Oh...umm...hey..." he replied.

"Ulrich baby your father and I have decided that we want you to come back to Germany."

"What…Why?!"

"You are our son and we never see you, plus your not doing very good in school. Now I'm not the one that suggested it so let me just tell you that as much as I want you to come home, I think you should be with your friends, so I'm not going to pressure you into doing something you don't want to do."

Ulrich continued to listen to his mother in silence.

"If you ever change your mind though, you have our number, and we'll be there."

"Ok mom," he said.

"So how are things with that one girl…is it Yumi?"

"…There is no girl," Ulrich replied softly as he spaced out into the distance. "Well mom the talk has been great but I have to go," he said.

"Alright dear but remember what I said, were _Never to Far_."

Pish…._Yeah neither is Yumi, _he thought.

"Alright bye mom love you,"

"I love you to dear."

**Later that afternoon…..**

"Alright children now settle down and listen up!" Mrs. Hertz yelled at the kids. It was mid afternoon and everyone was gathered around and the field. Odd and Ulrich were a little towards the back. Yumi was up front talking with Theo and Kimberly.

"Now listen up, now I think this lesson is a complete waste of time but since there is so much tension between students the principle has made it mandatory that we combine the 9th and 10th grade classes to participate in P.A.L.S [Participating And Learning about other Students].

"Omg dude this is retarded I mean come on PALS? Really is that the best they can come up with," Odd chuckled.

"Ha-ha I know it's so gay," Ulrich smirked

"Now in PALS you will be partnered with one other partner in groups of two. We will switch partners three times making you have three different partners in all. Two partners of the opposite sex, and one partner of the same sex, and no you do not get to pick your partners, they are randomly selected." Mrs. Hertz barked.

"Dude that's not cool, we don't get to pick our partners! What if Yumi ends up being my partner!" Ulrich said practically yelling.

"Chill out man, so we don't get to pick our partners, there are like almost two hundred other kids out here. The chances of you and Yumi being Partners are like 1 in a two hundred." Odd said trying to calm Ulrich down.

"Now in PALS you will talk to your partner and learn about them. You will ask them what they like, what there ambitions are, what they like, what they don't like, learn about there personality. And at the end of the lesson, everyone will right an anounymous letter about one of your partners. You do not have to write your name, just your partners. And I will read them aloud after every letter is written, and you may only write about one of your partners," Mrs. Hertz concluded.

"This is so lame, all this is, is telling your emotions," Ulrich said with a disgusting frown.

"Yeah better hope you don't get partnered with Yumi," Odd said.

"Ha I'm not worried about it, like you said the chances are like 1 in 200, and there is absolutely no way I am being partnered with her," Ulrich said

"Yeah that would be bad karma," Odd said with a chuckle.

"No kidding."

"Alright time to assign your groups," Mrs. Hertz said. "Odd your first partner will be John, then Kimberly, then Misty."

"Dude I don't know any of those people," Odd said frustrated.

"I think that's the point of being RANDOM," Ulrich said sarcastically.

"Just wait to we hear yous Mr. Optimistic."

"Timothy your first partner will be Misty, then Adam, then Ashley," Mrs. Hertz continued. The whole time Ulrich was thinking to himself. Oh please don't let my partner be Yumi, please! God if you love me you won't let her be my partner, anyone but her I don't want to see her let alone work with her!

"Ulrich Stern you will be working with Yumi, then Theo, then Sissy," Mrs. Hertz said. Ulrich's mouth dropped open. You've got to be kidding me; he thought out of everybody out here he had to be partnered with Yumi, and Theo! He wasn't as upset about Sissy he was more concerned about Yumi and Theo. "I thought this was supposed to be RANDOM?!?!"

He turned facing Yumi, and Theo and they waved at him. This cant be happening he thought.

"Wow that is bad Karma, did you break any mirrors?" Odd said with a smirk.

"That not funny I can't believe this is happening, you jinxed me!"

"Well there's no sense in complaining now, what's done is done" Odd said.

"We have to talk about feelings and each others ambitions I can't do that with Yumi, I'll break down. I don't want to hear her talk about how much she loves Theo."

"I don't know what to tell you" Odd replied quietly. As they were talking, Mrs. Hertz finished calling out the groups.

"Now that everyone knows what to do, you may get together with your first partner, you have thirty minutes to learn everything you can about them," Mrs. Hertz concluded. Ulrich panicked.

"Odd I can't do this, how is Yumi and Theo my partner!" Ulrich said.

"Ask Mrs. Hertz if you can exchange partners."

"Good idea," Ulrich said as he began to walk off. It just so happened that as he was walking off Yumi was walking up. Odd was still confused about Yumi's earlier behavior so he decided he'd take the chance and talk to her.

"Hey Yumi,"

"Hey Odd, where did Ulrich go, he seems to be avoiding me," she said drifting of in sadness.

"He's not avoiding you; he just had to ask Mrs. Hertz something," he said quietly.

"Oh, ok,"

"Say Yumi, what was up with you this morning?"

"What do you mean," she said sounding confused.

"At the drink machines you were acting really nervous around me and Ulrich…or was it just Ulrich?" she blushed a deep crimson.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about; what's up with yall?"

"It's complicated," she sad quietly.

"No it's not, just tell me," Odd said not about to give up. She didn't say anything for a while. Odd thought he had lost trying to break Yumi but then she took a deep sigh and looked at him.

"Ok Odd, the truth is...I think I Lo…" Yumi said but then she was cut off when Ulrich walked up.

"Alright let's get this over with," he mumbled but Yumi didn't hear him, Odd did.

"Oh hey Ulrich," Yumi said as her face turned an even darker shade. He just gave her a fake smile and began studying his feet.

"Well I better let you to get on with your project, I have to go find John." He said giving Ulrich a supportive smile.

"Go easy on her, don't let your emotions get to you," he whispered to him as he walked by so Yumi wouldn't hear him.

"Whatever," he replied. There were so many emotions going through Ulrich's body. He didn't know what to think. He just stood there zoning out, until he heard a faint voice call his name.

"Hey Ulrich you ready to do this," Yumi said.

"Oh, um yeah sure whatever," Ulrich mumbled. _Only thirty minutes he told himself._

Everyone paired off and went into there groups. Ulrich and Yumi walked next to the field house and sat down against the wall. They sat down a little close together, but Ulrich slide over and gave them plenty of room between them. Yumi frowned at first but then she looked across from her and saw Theo and Sam. He waved at her from across the field house. Yumi waved back and smiled when she saw him wink at her and gave her thumbs up. Ulrich was sick to his stomach. Here we go he thought. God why did he have to be paired with her? They haven't even sat down for five seconds and she and Theo were already acting lovey dovey to each other. He sighed in disgust he wish he could just leave, not like anyone would care, he thought, except Odd but that didn't really count he was his best friend.

"Are we gonna do this or what," He said a little too seriously.

"Oh yeah I'm sorry," Yumi said quietly.

"Whatever, so how do we do this anyway?"

"I don't know I guess we can just take turns answering questions, I'll ask my questions then you can ask your questions."

"Ok shoot," he said looking at his feet.

"Ok, what's your favorite color," she said as she fiddled with her hands.

"Are you serious? You already know my favorite color, or did you forget?"

"It's green," she said.

"Then why did you ask," he said sounding a little annoyed.

"I didn't know what type of questions to ask you. I don't want to ask questions that you may think are too personal."

"Ask me anything and I'll tell you," He said quietly still not meeting her gaze. She smiled at him despite his awkwardness. She was defiantly in love with him she thought. Everything about him was perfect, especially his stubborn macho attitude.

"Ok, what is/was your biggest disappointment?"

"Well my biggest disappointment would be failing someone I really loved. I don't like to let people down. I want to help people and if I was the cause of someone's misery I don't think I could take it, but that hasn't happened to me so I'm grateful. But my biggest disappointment so far has been witnessing someone I cared for more than anyone else in the world in the arms of another man. I really liked this girl and I was going to tell her how I felt but she didn't feel the same way obviously," He said sadly.

"Oh, well I understand were your coming from on the first one, I can't stand letting people down, I would die if I ever hurt someone." She said quietly. Ulrich smirked to himself; _it doesn't look like she's dying_, she looks rather giddy actually.

"Why do you always act so stubborn? I mean you're really sarcastic when people talk to you, and when someone tries to talk to you about their feeling or talk about your feeling, you just close up and walk off. Why do you do that?" she said studying him very closely. He could feel himself tense up. He could feel her eyes on him. He didn't want to be here, not with her he didn't want to talk about it. He planned on just skipping the question entirely but then something came over him and he couldn't stop from speaking.

"I'm not a jerk, I'm not cold hearted and I don't have a heart of stone. Believe me I have so many emotions that go through me, so many thoughts. It's just that sometimes I don't know how to deal with them. When I was growing up, every time I would do something I thought was amazing or exciting, I would tell my dad. He never listened though. He always told me that I was disappointing and that I could do better, and it stuck. Now I don't know how to talk to people. Whenever I want to express my feeling I just close up and make stupid remarks and get angry and yell at others. Its not that I don't care, it's just the only way I know how to deal with my feelings. I run from my emotions I lie to myself saying what I want to here. And if I tell myself something a lot, I end up believing myself, even if it's not true, it's just how I deal with my emotions, by lying to myself." He said quietly. He studied his feet some more and he glanced quickly at Yumi trying to read her facial expression, but he couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"I know it sounds stupid, sorry to be so dramatic," he said once again looking at his feet. He was just starting to open up, but he started to close up again, and Yumi noticed it.

"That's not stupid, that's really sweet. It took a lot of guts to say all that," she said as she put her hand on his arm. He trembled; he loved the feeling of her hand on his arm. He looked up at her to see if she was lying to make him feel better, but she was smiling at him and there wasn't a hint of dishonesty in her eyes. He blushed a deep crimson, and so did she.

"Umm do you have anymore questions?" he asked.

"Oh yeah sorry," she replied still a little red.

"If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?

"Well I would probably go to the mountains north of here, there very peaceful and nice for get a ways."

"I know what your talking about, me and my family go there all the time, we were going to go for the Christmas break but my parents changed there minds." She said.

"I'm going to go one day." He said thinking maybe it would be sooner than he thought. Yumi paused for a second, she blushed. Ulrich looked at her confused. She looked like she was in deep thought. Probably about Theo, he assumed.

"Have you ever been in love?" she asked quietly not meeting his gaze. He frowned already knowing the answer. He was in Love now and she was less than 3 feet away from him. It took a long time for him to answer

"I was, but that doesn't matter anymore." He said

"Why, what happened?"

"She's in love with someone else. One day I went over to her house to tell her how I felt, and when I got there she was all over another guy and I heard her say that she wanted to go out with that guy and that she thought of me as only a friend." He said sadly wishing now more than ever that he could disappear. Yumi frowned. He didn't love her, she thought. He was in love with another girl. She wished she could be the one that he loved but that's not how it was.

"I'm so sorry Ulrich," she said not meeting his gaze.

"Yeah sure," he replied with a hint of anger. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, both not knowing what to say. Then they heard Mrs. Hertz's Voice.

"Alright Children you have fifteen minutes left until we switch partners."

"You want to ask questions now?" Yumi said still out of it.

"Sure." He replied. They asked and answered questions for the remainder of the period. He was trying to burn time as fast as he could. He just wanted to leave and get away from her. She hurt him and she didn't even care. The more he thought about it the more he didn't understand so he decided to ask her.

"Why did you tell me you only wanted to be friends with me?" Ulrich said. "I mean there was something there wasn't there?" he said firmly looking her dead in her eyes. She held his gaze back, wondering why he would ask that question. I mean he didn't care right?

"I don't know. I knew we had something; it's just that whenever we would hang out with another guy or girl we would get very jealous. Then we would get in a fight and not talk to each other, and none of us ever made a move so I thought it was best at the time…" she replied never leaving his gaze. He sat up straighter and inhaled deeply. _She liked him_; he thought she used to like him. He was beginning to think about how much he loved her. She was so perfect. Her smile her personality, everything. He was slowly forgetting about Theo and everything that happened. But then he started thinking again. _She liked him she didn't love him_. He had to know the truth. He had to know if she ever loved him.

"Have you ever been in love?" he said. Yumi smiled at him.

"Yes, I'm in love now." She replied blushing slightly. Ulrich suddenly frowned; she said she was in love now. That meant she was talking about Theo. He felt a lump in his throat; he cursed himself for ever asking her that question. He thought there was hope for them, he was wrong. Then he felt Yumi grab his arm. He looked up at her and saw her smile. Then she spoke.

"Ulrich I have wanted to tell you this for the longest time; the truth is I Lo…" she began but she was cut off by Mrs. Hertz.

"Alright children times up you may switch partners." Ulrich immediately got up and walked away leaving Yumi alone. She was confused but she brushed it off and walked away to her next partner.

Ulrich walked away, he had to get away from her. _She was about to tell him she was in love with Theo. She never exactly finished saying it though _he thought, _and she was offal touchy._ He was very confused and hurt. He was about to walk over to Odd when Theo came up to him.

"Hey Ulrich. Ready to get started?" Theo asked smiling

"Umm actually I have to find Odd." Ulrich replied frowning

"He's already with his partner," he said pointing across the field. Ulrich followed the direction Theo was pointing in and sure enough, Odd was over there talking with Kimberly.

"Oh then I guess we better get started," he mumbled. They were on the other side of the field, far away from Yumi. At least one good thing came out of switching partners; he didn't have to be around Yumi. The only bad thing is that he was partners with the next worst thing; Theo. They didn't really talk about personally things that much, being guys and all they didn't want to be all mushy. Ulrich asked questions first and asked basic questions like his birthday and favorite color. After the first fifteen minutes passed, Ulrich stopped asking questions and let Theo take over. Odd and Kimberly were just a couple yards from them and Theo began waving to Kimberly. She blew him a kiss, and Theo returned one back in exchange. Ulrich was dumbfounded. Not only was Yumi dating Theo but he was cheating on her with another girl.

"Isn't she amazing," Theo asked

"Shouldn't you be worrying about Yumi?" Ulrich said sounding a little annoyed.

"Why would I be worried about her?" Theo asked.

"You're kidding right?" Ulrich said

"No she has a good thing going for her, she doesn't need me." Theo replied while he winked at Kimberly. Ulrich couldn't believe this. She was dooping him for a playboy. He felt sick all of a sudden from Theo's cruel intentions and attitude. He just wanted to get away from everybody. _At least Yumi wasn't around Ulrich thought._ If things couldn't get any worse, then they just did because at that moment Yumi came walking up to Theo and Ulrich.

"Hey guys, my partner got sick on me so Mrs. Hertz told me to come over here and work with yall," Yumi replied with a smile as she sat in the middle of Theo and Ulrich."

"No problem Yum's, we were just talking about you," Theo said as he winked Ulrich. Ulrich was disgusted. _He gave her a pet name, that's what I call Yumi._ He didn't understand why fate was messing with him. It's like every time he tried to get away from Yumi she always ended right there next to him. She was never to far. But this was the last straw he couldn't take it anymore he couldn't be in there presence anymore, especially now that he knew Theo was cheating on her. He got up and he walked away hands in his pockets. Yumi frowned. _He's been acting weird all day she thought. _She ran after him and grabbed him by his arm.

"Hey what's your problem Ulrich?" Yumi asked. Ulrich yanked his arm away and continued waking, but Yumi didn't give up.

"Why are you acting like such a jerk!" she said raising her voice. Ulrich stopped dead and his tracks and faced her. His face was all red and he was holding back tears, tears of anger.

"IT'S YOU OK! YOU WONT LEAVE ME ALONE! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO AVOID YOU ALL DAY BUT YOUR ALWAYS THERE! WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ulrich said yelling. After he finished what he was saying he walked off. Yumi just stood there with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe that Ulrich and yelled at her like that. Neither could Theo. He ran up to Yumi to comfort her then he ran after Ulrich. Theo ran up to him and shoved him.

"Dude what's your problem!" Theo yelled at him.

"You and Yumi are my problem, now leave me alone!" Ulrich said walking off once more. He shoved Ulrich again.

"What did we do to you?"

"I'm gonna warn you, don't push me again." Ulrich replied walking off once more. Feeling bold, Theo pushed Ulrich again. Ulrich stopped dead in his tracks and turned around a popped Theo right in the nose. He instantly shattered his nose and Theo shrieked loudly. Ulrich just smirked and walked off.

"That's what you get, I warned you….._Boy that felt good_" Ulrich said as he walked off. Yumi ran up to Theo and helped him up. No words could come to her mouth. She was so surprised by the way he acted.

"Do you happen to know why Ulrich is so angry with me?" Theo asked as he rubbed his broken nose.

"I have no idea, he has been acting the same way around me, but lets not worry about that now, we have to get to the infirmary. I'll call Kimberly to let her know where you are." Yumi said as she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket.

"Alright Thanks Yumi, for everything, and I'm sorry Ulrich yelled at you like that."

"….Me too." She replied softly.


	3. The Ultimatum

**Meanwhile…..**

Ulrich was walking back towards his dorm. He had decided that he was going to take an early vacation. He almost made it out of the field area until heard someone call after him. _Sissy…_he thought in annoyance.

"Ulrich dear, where are you going? We have thirty minutes together!" She said in her flirtiest tone.

"First I'm not your Ulrich dear, second I'm not doing that stupid project with you, and you know what else? I have had the worst day ever and now I have to deal with you which makes it ultra shity so why don't you just get a life and stop butting into mine!" He said as he stormed off to his dorm leaving Sissy in the dust.

"It's only a matter of time Ulrich Dear!"

"AHHH!!!" He yelled as he walked off.

**At The Infirmary…**

Yumi stared through the window looking onto the dormitories. Kimberly was holding Theo's hand trying to comfort him.

"I can't believe that jerk did this to you," She said.

"He's not a jerk, you don't know him like I do," Yumi said calmly as she continued to look out the window.

**"**What and you do?" She replied back angrily.

"Alright girls that enough, there's enough drama going on already without you to fighting," Theo said rather frustrated. Yumi just sighed as she continued to stare at the window. They sat in silence until the nurse came in.

"Hello Theo well it appears Ulrich popped you pretty good, your nose is shattered in three different places," The nurse said as she looked through her clip board.

"Well geeze that sucks," he replied.

"Now your parents are wanting to put a lawsuit on Mr. Stern, but they said the decision is up to you."

"I don't want to sue him; it was my fault for pushing him."

"Alright, well I'll call them and let them know," the nurse said. They sat in silence for a few moments. Theo was the first to say something. "Why did Ulrich say me and you were the problem Yumi?" She broke her gaze from the window and looked at him.

"I don't know…I honestly don't know."

"You don't think he thinks were dating do you?"

"No…what would give him that idea?"

"I don't know I was just asking."

"Oh…" she said as she once again began to stare out the window. They sat again in silence until the nurse came in once again.

"Theo, it appears you have another visitor," the nurse said in a sweat tone.

"Alright send them in," Theo replied. The nurse stepped to the side and there was Odd. He walked in the room and stood next to Theo's bed. He took a moment to look at everyone in the room. He was surprised to see Kimberly next to Theo instead of Yumi. He watched as Kimberly and Theo were cuddling with each other as Yumi stood by the window gazing out of it. She didn't seem to notice him enter. Odd was so confused and he couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Ok what is going on here?"

"What do you mean," Theo replied anxiously.

"I mean why are you all over Kimberly when you're supposed to be dating Yumi."

"WHAT?!?" Kimberly and Theo said in unison. At that, Yumi broke out of her trance and walked over to Odd.

"What are you talking about Odd me and Theo were never dating!"

"Yeah huh… Ulrich said he heard you and Theo talking about it at your house."

"My house what?...wait he was there?...Oh my god he must have gotten the wrong impression when he saw us!"

"He said he heard you say you would date him and that you dint care about him, only as a friend."

"NO! I was helping Theo rehearse how to ask out Kimberly, we never dated and I don't have feelings for him!"

"Wow…well I guess I know why he shattered my nose now," Theo added sarcastically.

"Wait so you don't have feelings for Theo?" Odd said.

"NO!!" she replied.

"Well geeze, all this drama for nothing! Yall really need to work on your communication skills!" Odd said in a frustrated tone. While Odd rambled, Yumi was thinking about Ulrich.

_So that's why he was acting so weird around me_, she thought. Then she remembered what Ulrich told her; _"Have you ever been in love?" she asked quietly not meeting his gaze. _

_"I was, but that doesn't matter anymore." He said_

_"Why, what happened?"_

_"She's in love with someone else. One day I went over to her house to tell her how I felt, and when I got there she was all over another guy and I heard her say that she wanted to go out with that guy and that she thought of me as only a friend."_

_Omg I'm that girl!! _She thought. She smiled from ear to ear and ran out of the infirmary towards the boys dorms. Odd and the others just watched as she ran off.

"That's right, Go Get Him Girl!!" Theo yelled.

**In Ulrich's Room…**

Ulrich was busy packing his things. He decided he was going to take an early vacation. He needed the time to get over Yumi, and that's just what he was going to do..or at least try. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get her out of his mind. He knew he wasn't going to be able to get over Yumi, not as long as she was around him. He pulled out a piece of paper and began writing. He slipped the letter into an envelope and put in on odds dresser. He looked at his watch, the taxi as probably gonna arrive any minute. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number. He waited anxiously until the person answered.

"Hello?" Ulrich's mother said.

"Hey mom, I'ts me Ulrich,"

"Hey dear how are you? Is there something wrong?"

"No..well kinda..I've decided to go up yo the Mountains North of here for my vacation. They have a little activites up there like camps and I wanted to go. Plus I was going to ask if that when vacation is over, if you and dad could get me so I can come back home with you guys."

"Why of course baby! That's the best news I've heard all day! Your father will be so pleased. Of course darling we will pick you up when you are ready, just give me a call."

"Alright bye mom."

"Bye sweetie, I love you."

"Love you too mom." He hung up the phone and looked at his watch.

_Well its now or never_ he thought. He walked towards the door, and turned around to take one last look at his room. Then he walked out.


	4. Runaway Love

**Meanwhile…**

**In The Dorms [Yumi]…**

Yumi had just made up the stairs of the boys dormitories. She ran down the hallway towards Ulrich's room. When she reached it she barged through the door.

"ULRICH! ULRICH! I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" She yelled excitedly as she came through the door. But her excited mood suddenly turned dim when she realized he wasn't in there. And almost all of his stuff was gone. She walked around his room looking through his stuff; all his clothes were gone. She gasped in shock and fell onto Ulrich's bed. She sat there confused, hands covering her face. She continued to sit there until she heard footsteps coming. She jumped up quickly excitement once again returning.

"Ulrich?" she said.

"Eww I'm not that ugly," Odd said sarcastically.

"Oh, it's you Odd."

"Don't sound to enthusiastic."

"Sorry, I thought you were Ulrich…do you know where he went? All his stuff is missing."

"No I have no idea where he's at," Odd said as he placed his phone on his dresser. As he set it down he noticed a small envelope next to a picture of him and the rest of the gang. He grabbed the envelope and saw it was entitled to Odd.

"It's a letter," Odd said.

"What does it say?" Yumi said standing up. Odd began to open the letter and Yumi leaned in closer in suspense.

"Well, here goes," Odd said as he began to read the letter.

_Dear Odd,_

_Hey man. As you know there has been a lot going on with me lately. The whole Yumi/Theo thing. I can't take it. It's too hard. I loved her so much, but I could never tell her because she thought differently. And after everything that has happened, I've decided to leave Kadic early._ **I**'m** N**ot _saying where I'm going, because I don't want to be bothered. I've decided to get as far away from Yumi as possible. I knew this was_ **C**oming _hopefully while I'm away I can get my life_ **B**ack _together and finally get over her. I hope you and the rest of the gang take care of yourselves while I'm away. Maybe Yumi can finally be happy now that I'm gone and can't be such a burden. Well my taxi should be pulling up shortly, and I still have to make a phone call…I hope the next time we see each other, there are no hard feelings…_

_Your Best Friend,_

_Ulrich Stern_

_P.S: Don't bother calling me, by the time you read this, my phone will no longer be in service. Take care Odd, Jeremy, Alieta, and Yumi…._

They stood there in silence. Odd's mouth was gaping wide open. Tears came to Yumi's eyes as she replayed Odd reading the letter over and over in her head. Odd slowly sat down on his bed and ran his fingers through his hair. It was hard for him to process that his best friend was gone. Yumi clenched her fists as she suppressed her tears. When she built up the courage she finally said something.

"So he ran away?"

"No he just left early for his vacation," Odd said not looking at her.

"You heard him in that letter, he was heart broken! I can't believe this is happening; this is all just a misunderstanding! I love Ulrich not Theo!"

"I know, he just needs time to blow off some steam."

"But where is he!"

"I don't know, the letter didn't say…he doesn't want to be found."

"God I wish he wasn't so stubborn…do you think he's going to come back?"

"Of course he will," Odd said trying to comfort Yumi, but in reality he knew Ulrich wasn't coming back.

"If you say so…well I'm going to head home," Yumi said sadly.

"Alright, Goodnight Yumi…oh and Yumi…"

"Yes Odd?"

"Don't think to hard about Ulrich leaving, it will work out."

"If you say so," Yumi replied as she plodded out of the room. Odd watched her leave. He couldn't help but pity her. He read the letter again, this time reading the part that was addressed to just him.

_The words in Bold are what matter, that's the real message. I'm sorry Odd but this is just something I have to do…for me. I know you'll understand. Take care buddy._

"I hope you know what you're doing Ulrich…" Odd said as he chunked the note into the waste basket.

**At Yumi's House…**

Yumi walked into her house slowly and quietly. She didn't want anyone to mess with her; she just wasn't in the mood. She made it halfway up the stairs until she heard someone call out her name.

"Eww Yumi, your home early," Hiroki said.

"Not now you little insect," Yumi said as she continued to walk up the stairs.

"Oh by the way, Ulrich stopped by earlier on today." Yumi nearly jumped five feet in the air. She ran up to Hiroki and grabbed him by his shoulders.

"Really? When? Where? Why?" Yumi said almost squeezing the life out of her brother.

"Geeze Yumi I was just kidding, obsessed much?"

"How could you do that? You're such a pest!" She said as she shoved him into the wall. She ran straight into her room and locked the door. She plopped down on her bed and pressed her pillow to her face. She screamed in it in frustration. She couldn't believe all this was happening. She started to cry and didn't even try to stop the tears. She turned to the side of her bed and grabbed a picture of her and the gang. She smiled at the picture as she reminisced on the photo. _Millie had taken the photo for them. Everyone was smiling and looking in the camera, except for Ulrich and Yumi. They were Smiling and looking deeply into each others eyes. She remembered when she went to show the gang the pictures. They had made fun of them for the picture. Ulrich and Yumi just blushed about it._

"_I don't know about you but I love it," Ulrich said as he glanced at Yumi trying to hold back a blush._

"_I love it too," Yumi said as she returned the look._

"_Hey Yumi"_

"_Yes Ulrich."_

"_There's something I need to tell you."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Well...I umm…well I lo…"_

"_Hey love birds lets go were going to be late for class!" Odd shouted at the two._

"_What were you saying Ulrich?"_

"_Umm…I'll tell you later…" Ulrich said as they walked together towards their classes._

Yumi couldn't help but chuckle at the memory. It seemed like as much as he tried to hook them up, he always managed to get in the way. She continued to stare at the picture until she heard her dad call out her name.

"Yumi get down here now please!" Yumi ran down the stairs into the kitchen. When she walked in she noticed everyone was sitting around the table.

"I'm I in trouble," Yumi asked questionably.

"No we are just having a family discussion." Yumi's dad said.

"Ok well what's this about?"

"Your mother and I have decided that we are all going to go on vacation to the Alps. The mountains we always go to."

"I thought you decided not to?"

"Well your mother and I decided that we didn't want to break tradition." Yumi's dad said.

"Ok cool, when are we leaving?"

"First thing tomorrow, we just wanted to give you a heads up cause you aren't going to school tomorrow."

"Alright I'll go pack."

"Thanks for being so understanding Yumi," her dad said.

"No problem I love the mountains, plus I can go there so I can vent…" she said. Yumi didn't give her dad time to reply back, she ran out the room and up the stairs into her room. When she entered she locked the door and took out her cell phone. She dialed Odd's number.

"Hello?" Odd said into his phone.

"Hey Odd, it's Yumi," she said as she began to pack her things for her trip.

"Yeah I know that why we have caller id."

School tomorrow, my parents decided to take us up to the Alps for our vacation." She said as she carefully placed the photo of the gang in her suitcase."

"Cool, I hear the mountains are a good place to get away."

"Yeah that's what I'm hoping, so I can do a little venting."

"Well that's good."

"Yeah well I just wanted to let you know, tell everyone I said I'll miss them."

"Alright bye Yumi, have a safe trip."

"Bye Odd," she said as she hung up the phone.

**Outside Yumi's House…**

Ulrich sat down across the curb. He wanted to personally tell Yumi that he was leaving, but he couldn't bring himself to knock on her door. He watched her from her room. From what he could tell she was packing, and talking on the phone._ Pish...probably talking to Theo…_he thought. He soon found himself frustrated again. He checked his watch. It was getting late and he had to be in the lodges at the Alps by noon tomorrow. After one last glance at Yumi, he got up and walked away. _Whatever, she didn't give me the courtesy of telling me about Theo, why should I tell her I'm leaving…for good…_he thought.

**Back I Yumi's Room…**

As Yumi hung up the phone from talking to Odd, she suddenly glanced out the window. She walked up to the window and watched as a young man slowly walked away from her house. She couldn't make out his features because it was to dark. _Hmm I wonder what there doing out this late? _She thought. "Oh well," she said as she shut her window and continued packing. When she finished, she laid back down on her bed and began to think about the trip. Going to the mountains somehow reminded her of Ulrich. She thought about what he had told her earlier today.

"_If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?" Yumi asked._

_"Well I would probably go to the mountains north of here, there very peaceful and nice for get a ways."_

_"I know what your talking about, me and my family go there all the time, we were going to go for the Christmas break but my parents changed there minds." She said._

_"I'm going to go one day." He said_

Yumi thought about what Ulrich had said. She realized that she really needed this vacation. It would give her time to vent and get Ulrich off her mind. She still loved him, but she needed a vacation from all the drama. Best of all she would be put in the middle of the mountains with no Ulrich…


	5. Aren't You Lucky

**The Next Morning at the Mountains [For Ulrich]…**

Ulrich arrived in the Alps a little after 10:00 A.M. He had his driver park next to the lodges. He got out of the car, and threw his bag over his shoulder. He walked over to the railings, on the opposite side of the lodging. He gasped as he looked at the tall snowy mountains. He could see miles out. He could barely make out little figures coming down the long slopes. He smiled at took in a deep breath of air and let it out slowly. _This is going to be an amazing experience, I wish the gang were here to see this…_he thought.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" said some lady. Ulrich turned around in surprise; the woman had to be his age. He looked at her very closely. She looked so familiar to him he just couldn't tell why.

"Yes it is," Ulrich replied.

"You wouldn't be Ulrich Stern by chance would you?"

"Yes I am, how do you know my name?"

"Your parents called to inform us that a teenage boy would be arriving sometime close to noon, and they told us that we were to show you to your room, and help you sign up for your classes."

"Do you work here, and what classes, I thought I was just going to stay here until my parents got me?"

"Yes I work here on my time off from school, and unfortunately, the world doesn't work that way and your parents made sure to tell us to keep you occupied, they don't want you into trouble."

"Well that sucks…what are the classes like? I mean I just got out of school, I don't want to go to more classes I'm supposed to be enjoying myself."

"There not really classes, there more like safety and survival classes for when you go out and snowboard or whatever you plan on doing."

"Oh well how long do they last?"

"We only ask that you give us 90 minutes; 45 minutes for safety class, and 45 minutes for survival class."

"Geeze, you act like I'm about to sign up for a war."

"You will be surprised at how many people die here because they get lost, or don't know their safety procedures."

"Ok well I guess that makes sense, I'll do it."

"You didn't have a choice…now if you'll follow me, I'll be happy to show you to your room."

"Lead the way," Ulrich said as she followed the woman into the lodges. They walked through the great den of the lodge where they had a big fire place in the far end of the room with Christmas tree's in each corner. It was a truly breath taking sight. They walked up the stairs, then went through these two big doors which led to the little dorm rooms. Ulrich noticed that as they were walking down the halls, there were boys and girls walking in and out of each others rooms.

"Why are the guys going into the girls rooms and why are the girls and guys rooms on the same floor?" Ulrich said.

"The girls and boys have conjoined rooms."

"Which means?"

"It means they have two rooms side by side, and they meet in the middle, that's where the bathroom is, they share the same bathroom, but have different bedrooms."

"Why not just give them their own bathroom?"

"We had a budget cut."

"Well I guess that makes sense in a weird way."

"It's nit as bad as you think, I mean the guys don't act like perverts or anything they just mind there business, we have had very few complaints.'

"Why does a guy have to be the pervert?"

"Please you would be surprised, guys try and peep at girls all the time, are you saying girls are the one who peep?"

"I'm saying, you would be surprised," he said as he smiled at her and thought about sissy.

"Alright, well we are at your room," she said as she slid a key into the door lock. They walked into the room. It was nicely furbished. Ulrich walked into the bathroom. He could see on the other end, that there was another door. _That must lead to some girls room_ he thought.

"Do I have to share a room with somebody?"

"Yes it is required to have 2 room members per room.  
"That stinks, so where is my room mate?"

"They haven't checked in yet, they were supposed to be her yesterday, and we give them a day to call in if they will be late."

"So what if they don't show up?"

"Then you get to have your own room, but I wouldn't count on it, this is one of the best rooms in the lodge, anyone who gave it up would be crazy."

"What about next door, in the girl's room, is there anyone in there?"

"Nope that room is empty."

"Sweet so I have this place to myself."

"That's only if that other man doesn't show up."

"I like my odds," Ulrich said as he walked over to his bed. He took his bag off his shoulder and placed it on his bed. The girl watched him closely. She smiled for a second and then snapped back to reality.

"Well umm if you need anything feel free to let me know, just call me on the phone next to your bed, just hit star and then 32," she said as she began to walk out of the room.

"Wait!" Ulrich called out. She turned back in surprise.

"Yes?"

"You never told me your name."

"Oh umm it's Tammy," she said quietly

"Tammy...that name sounds so familiar." Ulrich said as he looked at her as if her were in deep thought.

"Yeah…umm well it's a common name so if you need anything just give me a call," Tammy said nervously as she hurried out of the room before he could ask her another question. Ulrich watched her as she walked off. He couldn't quite figure out why she seemed so familiar to him. "Weird," he said as he walked over to the balcony on the other side of his bedroom.

**In the Great Den…**

Tammy sat in the corner by the fireplace. She had her hands covering part of her face. She couldn't believe what was happening. _Wow, it's been so long since I've seen him, he has changed so much _she thought. _He's defiantly not a little kid anymore that's for sure. _She began to reminisce.

_"Ulrich gimme my sandwich square back," a five year old Tammy said._

_"But mines all gone," little Ulrich said._

_"So here give it to me." Ulrich frowned and handed her the sandwich square in defeat. She took the sandwich and split it in half._

_"Here crazy," she said as she handed him an end of her sandwich. _

_"Thank you Tammy," Ulrich said as he gave her a hug._

_"Your welcome."_

_"Alright kids time for a nap," Ulrich's mom said._

_"NO!" they both yelled as they ran out of the kitchen. They ran through the hall looking for somewhere to hide._

_"Tammy over here," Ulrich said as he grabbed her by her hand and led her to his room. He signaled to his bed._

_"Here we'll hide under my bed, hurry!" They both crawled underneath his bed and they laid there in quite._

_"Thanks for saving me Ulrich," Tammy said._

_"No problem, you're my best friend remember?"_

_"Always."_

She snapped back into reality when she heard someone say something to her.

"Hey Tammy can you grab the phone, I'm really busy," said one of her co-workers through a big stack of towels.

"Sure no Problem," Tammy said as she got up and picked up the front counters phone.

"Hello?" Tammy said.

"Hi this is the Ishyama family calling, I was wondering if we still had our reservations?"

"Umm let me check the computer," she said as she began to look through the computers database. "Yes we have you booked for the family suite, the teen suite, and the teen safety/survival program"

"What do you mean teen suite?"

"It shows on our computer that you have a separate room for rent in the teen suite area."

"Well I didn't want a teen suite," Mr. Ishyama said.

"I'm sorry sir but it' non refundable."

"Alright, I guess Yumi will et her own room then," he said rather annoyed.

"Is that all sir?"

"Yes thank you for your time."

"Alright buh-bye," Tammy said as she hung up the phone. She was about to walk outside, when her boss walked up to her.

"Tammy," he said

"Yes sir."

"The young man that was supposed to be rooming with Ulrich Stern just called; he was in a bad accident and won't be making it, so Ulrich gets to room by himself."

"Alright sir I will go and tell him," she said.

"Wait there is one more thing."

"Yes sir?"

"We are going to be shooting a radio commercial, for the lodge and we need a customers opinion, since your already heading up there, ask if Ulrich will do it."

"Alright," Tammy said as she began to walk up the steps. When she reached his room, she knocked. It took him a while, but eventually, he answered.

"Hey Tammy."

"Hey Ulrich."

"Come in," he said as he motioned into his room. She hesitated for a second, then smiled and walked in. Ulrich walked over to his bed and began to finish unpacking his bags. Tammy walked towards his bed, and noticed a picture frame on the dresser next to the bed. She picked it up. It looked like a picture with him and his friends' only he and some girl weren't looking at the camera; instead they were looking at each other.

"This is a very pretty picture," Tammy said.

"Oh yeah um those are my friends."

"One of them looks like more then a friend."  
"Its complicated, she's in love with someone else, its kind of why I'm here to be honest."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah well did you need something?"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, your room mate called, he wont be making it so it looks like your rooming by yourself."

"Awesome."

"Yeah well aren't you lucky," she said in a playful manner.

"Not really," he said.

"Oh there's one more thing," she said.

"What?"

"The lodge is shooting a radio commercial and they would like to have your opinion of the place."

"They want me to be in there commercial?"

"Yeah, will you do it?"

"Sure why not?"

"Ok I need you to come with me so we can do the recording, because it is going to be a live broadcast. So follow me"

"Always," Ulrich said. Tammy blushed deeply. When he realized what he said he too blushed.

"I'm sorry, I have no idea why I just said that."

"It's fine lets go," she said as she tried to calm her nerves.


	6. Thats What I'm Afraid Of

**Again I don't own anything, blah, blah, copy write, copy write…**

**From the author: Sorry it took so long to update, I had exams, and my computer shorted out and I lost all my new chapters. So now I have to retype them. A note for all:**** ALWAYS SAVE YOUR STUFF! ****…………Lesson Learned….**

**Somewhere On The Road…**

Yumi and her family were nearing the Alps. They had about thirty minutes until they got there. Yumi and Hiroki were fighting over what radio station they were going to listen to.

"I want to listen to the kids' station," Hiroki cried.

"Well I want to listen to the rock station so to bad," Yumi replied back.

"Mom, Dad, tell Yumi to stop being selfish!"

"I'm being selfish?!?"

"Alright you two settle down," their dad said. He looked out the window and noticed a sign.

**Alps Lodge**

**25 miles**

**For the official radio station turn your radio to 84.3 on the AM station.**

"You know what, since you two want to fight over the radio, I'll just change it to the Alps radio station," their dad said.

"Ughh," the siblings said. When Mr. Ishyama switched it to the Alps station, there was nothing but promos for the lodge playing.

**"**_**For a fun time with the family, come join us at the Alps Lodge for guaranteed family fun!"**_

_Omg, this is torture…_Yumi thought. She sucked in a deep breath of air and let it out slowly.

_**"Alright were back from commercial, and now we are going to have a guest come on the show and talk about the Alps Lodge."**_

___Ughh I can't take this anymore, I'm just going to listen to my Ipod…_Yumi thought as she put her headphones into her ears.

_**"Alright Mr. Stern, what do you think about the Alps?**_

_**"Well Tammy, it's very beautiful here, and the views are spectacular, especially from my room at the lodge."**_

_**"That's nice to here, what do you like best about the Alps?"**_

_**"Well, the rooms are nice, and the people that work here are amazing."**_

_**"..Umm...well...erm...Final question, what do you usually come to the Alps for?"**_

_**"Well this is my first time ever coming here and the hospitality has been great, and as for the reason…well I just wanted to get away from all my troubles…be somewhere where I could escape my thoughts, stop thinking about Yumi.."**_

__"Did he just say Yumi?" Hiroki said.

"It sounded like he said Yumi…ha weird," Mr. Ishyama said.

_**"Yumi? Who's that?"**_

_**"Huh…Oh man did I say that my bad…"**_

_**"…Ok well that's all the time we have left, so It was nice having you on the show Mr. Stern."**_

_**"Nice being on Tammy."**_

_**"Alright folks were going to take a commercial break, and ill let one of my co-workers take over."**_

__"Hey dad, what's Ulrich's last name?"

"I don't know Hiroki."

"That man kind of sounded like Ulrich."

"Nonsense Hiroki, what are the chances that Ulrich would be here?"

"Maybe your right…"

"Look Hiroki were here, tell your sister, she has her Ipod up so loud she probably couldn't hear anything."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Hiroki said as he shrugged his sisters' shoulder.

**Back At the Lodge…**

"Great job Ulrich," Tammy said as they walked towards the great hall.

"Thanks, It was actually pretty fun," he replied.

"Yeah, it's defiantly an experience," she said as they walked over to a table. They sat down across from each other, and Ulrich drummed on the table, as Tammy twiddled her thumbs. She took in a deep breath as she began to speak.

"So is this Yumi the same girl from that photograph?" she said.

"…Yes," he hesitated.

"You guys must have really had a big fight then," Tammy said.

"..I guess you could say that."

"So what exactly happened between you two; or do you not want to talk about it?" Ulrich looked at her in curiosity. _Of course I don't want to talk about her, that's why I came here, to get "AWAY" from her,_ he thought. He looked at her again, and took a deep breath.

"It's hard to explain," he said slowly.

"I think I've got the time," she said with a smile. He smiled back and inhaled sharply.

"Ok then here goes nothing..."

"Wait," Tammy cut in.

"What I thought you wanted to hear the story," he replied in a confused tone.

"I do, but let's go out back, it's more quiet and secluded, plus I think the fresh air would be good for you," she replied as she stood up and walked towards the doors.

"Alright then after you," he said as he followed her out the doors.

**At the Alps Lodge Entrance…**

Yumi and her parents had just pulled into the parking lot. They got out of the car and unpacked their suitcases. Yumi and Hiroki ran over to the railings to look over the ledge. Then they grabbed their suit cases and walked inside the lodge. They walked over to the check in desk.

"Hello may I help you," said the lady behind the check in desk.

"Um yes, I'm here to check into my rooms, the name reservation should say Ishyama," Yumi's dad said.

"Oh yes I see your reservation on the computer," She said as she walked over to the wall of keys. She took down two pairs.

"Alright you have a normal family suite and a teen suite correct?"

"Yes that is correct"

"Alrighty then here is the keys to the family suite," she said and then she turned to the side to face Yumi.

"I guess you are going to be staying in the teen suite?"

"That would be me," Yumi said in an excited tone.

"Alright, well the teen suite and the family suite are on different sides of the lodge, I will have Tammy walk you to your room," she said as she looked around the room.

"That is if I can find her…Oh wait there she is, she is out back talking to some boy," the lady replied. Yumi followed the lady's gaze, she looked through the back entrance and saw a young women and a young man talking on the porch. She couldn't tell who they were, because they had there backs facing them. _That guy kind of looks like Ulrich from behind…weird _Yumi thought.

"Hold on let me go and get her," the lady said.

"Oh that's ok, I can find my room on my own, just point me in the right direction," Yumi said with a smile.

"It's up the stairs and down the hall. You do know about the girls and boys combined room's right?"

"I've heard about it but I've never actually shared a room with a boy though."

"Well you have different bedrooms, but you share a bathroom, that's were your rooms join at."

"Oh ok, is that all I need to know?"

"Umm do you know about the safety courses you have to take?"

"Yes," Yumi replied.

"Well then you have nothing to worry about, the class will start in about a couple hours so you have some time to get settled."

"Alright sounds good," Yumi said.

"Alright enjoy your stay," the lady smiled as she gave Yumi the key to her room.

"I'll try," Yumi said as she grabbed her things and began walking up the steps.


	7. Author's Note

Authors Note:

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been very **Very** busy. From exams to homework and state tests, I stay pretty busy. And Next weekend I am going to Orlando Fl for a band trip, so I probably won't up date again for a while, but I will try to get another chapter in before I leave. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, please be patient, and keep reading because the story is going to get very interesting I assure you. Thanks For the Understanding =].


End file.
